


Kami's Gift of All

by Persona (PersonaOfThePeople)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, And even people like Kaguya will be turned into cocksleeves, BDSM, But expect lots of sex, Chakra Chains, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genital Piercing, He really is gonna have alot of sex with everyone, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Other, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Yes there is some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaOfThePeople/pseuds/Persona
Summary: After the 4th war took a turn with Kaguya forcing Naruto into a position to have both halves, he beats her, but before sealing her, she tosses him into a portal that sets him on an adventure that grants him all he could want and more...





	Kami's Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

> I am relatively old to the game of fanfics but I am really rusty. It has been at least 4 years since my last written fic...be gentle please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having received the other half from Sasuke, Naruto finally seals Kaguya after a long battle. As a last act, she threw him into a gap between dimensions and left him there. Kami, though, has her own things for him now. A gift she wishes to offer with all she has to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written in a long time. About 4 years I'd say, so please go gentle. If you like it then, yay...but please don't flame me...

Black.

Much more black.

An explosion of colors of all sorts.

Pure white.

That's all that was seen by our resident blonde.  
After getting thrown though the portal made by Kaguya, she was sealed. But not without getting her last laugh.

He was now tossed with uncertainty into a new world that was little more than a gap between dimensions.

Left to die, despite help from all the tailed beasts and his own power boosts from the sage, he drifted.

"I guess this is it. It was fun everyone. And thanks for everything. Especially to you Kurami. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it this far. So thank you."

Meanwhile, in his mindscape, none could speak. The in tact nine beasts were disappointed they could not save their combined friend. Especially their resident nine tailed vixen.

All were huddled around her and trying their best to comfort the poor woman. She had opened up and allowed him into her heart as her friend after so long. When they finally landed the seal on Kaguya, she felt happy that she could tell him what has gradually built up over the course of the war.

Then Kaguya merely stated "You may have sealed me. But it will not be without cost. Face the consequences of facing me child! BEGONE!"

Now, she lay with her arms holding her knees while crying and wishing this wasn't real...

"Why? *sob* why does this always happen? *sob, sob*"

Suddenly, the white light all around Naruto sunk into his shared mindscape, shocking all occupants.

When the light dimmed, they were all in a new space.

They looked around, Kurami in a real panic looking around for Naruto, they laid there eyes on a few figures around the all too familiar blonde. "Naruto-kun!"

She rushed quickly over to him and grabbed his hand. Strangely, a wave of calm washed over her simply by doing that.

She could see he was breathing normally so she and the collective Bijuu looked to the other figures and we're excited "Okaa-sama!!!"

It was none other than the sage of six paths, their collective, figurative mother, albeit with considerably less age physically.

She was looking much younger than they saw her last. With her still inherited white hair but trailing down to her upper thighs, looking rejuvenated and having the full height of her impressive figure. Double D cup breasts, a flat and semi-toned stomach, round and plump bottom, legs stretching all the way down to a pair of heeled sandals. Wearing her signature robes and carrying her staff.

Next to her, was none other than Kami and Shinigami.  
They were currently fussing over Naruto and making sure he would live. Kami herself was trying especially hard, evidenced by her power being visible to them all and focused on Naruto alone, tears streaming down her porcelain skin.

"You'll make it Naruto-kun. I'll make sure of it myself."

Seeing that she wasn't needed for the moment, the sage turned to her daughters and said "How are you girls? It's been quite some time. While Kami-sama heals Naruto-kun, we can talk a bit until I am needed."

Kurami was first. "W-will he be alright, Okaa-sama?"  
Hoping against hope that the man who made her fall in love was going to be okay.

Her answer was a nod of approval...before some teasing. "Don't worry my eldest, he'll be fine. So,...when did my darling daughter become so infatuated with her warden~?"

The answer was an immediate atomic blush on her cheeks with a shrieked "OKAA-SAMA!!!!"

She continued with "How did you even know?!?!"

Her mother replied "Sitting with Kami and observing the fight with my mother gave me some good insight. Poor Naruto-kun didn't even know how bad he was making you blush by fighting to keep you so hard. Though, I suppose that went a long way for all of you."

Kurami turned, despite blushing deeply, and looked at her sisters, who immediately turned away to hide their blushes from the comment. 

"Y-you too?"

Matatabi replied for them "S-sorry Kurami. We couldn't help it. He fought to save us and then was trying so hard to keep us safe...we couldn't do anything to stop it...what's a girl to do against that kind of thing?"

All of them nodded in agreement.

The six tails, Saiken, asked for them, "What about you mother, how come you seem so cozy with Naruto-kun?"

Now that it was their turn, the female sage got slightly embarrassed herself.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm simply helping him so my daughter's won't be sad."

Seeing the opportunity like the vixen she is, Kurami said "Is that why you called him 'Naruto-kun' like the rest of us? If that's the case, how come you were blushing so much when we asked you?"

Now that it was her turn to blush, she huffed and said "Baka Vixen" to which all her daughters laughed.

Now that all that was done, Chomei said "Not that we're ungrateful, but why is Kami-sama trying so hard for Naruto-kun?"

Despite focusing, Kami-sama blushed and said "Well I may have created him as the child of prophecy, but I knew not what he would look or act like. I watched over him all the time, despite how much I hated that I could not do anything to help him. But seeing him overcome all those trials and make a good name for himself anyway...I couldn't help but love him. He means too much to me. And because of being unable to help him then, I want to give him everything...including myself."

After saying that, her tears resumed twofold. "It's the least he deserves after everything he had to endure. And...I can only hope...that he will accept."

Having finished healing him, she reluctantly backed away from him.

"Now then" said the last occupant, the Shinigami "let's talk while he is resting"

________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it here, thank you for giving it a shot...please review and if you wish to see more, support me with a subscribe...oh and tell you're friends if you like it too!
> 
> Have a great day/night, Persona

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here after it all, Thank you and please support me by sharing and subscribing if you enjoyed this fanfiction.


End file.
